Don't Speak
by DevilChild1
Summary: Gordo is changing into another person it seems. (What else is new about my stories!) What will happen to his & Lizzie's best friend's since one relationship? R+R please!!!
1. Secert Tears

1.1 Don't Speak  
  
Song by 'No Doubt', from 'Tragic Kingdom' (album)  
  
Devilchild211  
  
Angst, songfic  
  
Author's notes.  
  
Hello, I'm back! I haven't been able to continue 'Additions', please send ideas for any of my stories including this one other then 'So Pure, So Tainted' because that was a one shot story. I've always loved the song 'Don't Speak' I don't know why I just love really kind of sad yet angry songs and just plain evil and angry songs. Yes I know, I should probably go get a psychiatrist. and fast. But you can't make me! ( This is suppose to be a very angsty story but it didn't really come out as angsty as I wanted it, oh well! Please R+R, pretty, pretty, please!  
  
*****  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together  
  
Always  
  
"Gord- I mean Dave," Lizzie corrected herself as he shot her a warning look, dark blue gray eyes piecing her, "Can we talk?" she said softly. He had changed from the Gordo that she had known and loved, he had undoubtedly changed. He dressed in black tee-shirts, baggy jeans, and a leather jacket, a gold chain with a cross adorned his neck. He looked hot, he was popular, but he wasn't Gordo.  
  
2 I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be  
  
The end  
  
"Not right not Mcguire. I'm busy." He shook his head, brushing her off coolly. "Well can we talk maybe later?" she said grabbing his arm, not letting him go so easily like the many times before. "Maybe, look, I gotta go." He pulled his arm from her grip. "But." her voice faded into nothing as he didn't even bother to turn around as she called out to him and walk off.  
  
It looks as though  
  
You're letting go  
  
and if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
"Hi Mrs. Mcguire. Where's Lizzie?" Miranda asked, she came over Lizzie's house everyday, today she had singing class so she met up with Lizzie later at Lizzie's house.  
  
"Oh hello Miranda dear, she's right upstairs in her room, go right up." Mrs. Mcguire smiled warmly at one of her daughter's best friends, 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gordo since he left in the summer to Europe, he never comes around now that he's back. I wonder what's going on.' She thought to herself watching Miranda retreat up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. What's wrong?" Miranda opened the door and walked behind Lizzie looking over her shoulder to see a picture of Lizzie, Gordo, and her posed on Halloween last year in ninth grade. Lizzie was dressed as Marilyn Monroe in a white dress pretending to be surprised as she held her dress down as a fan blew and Miranda had been a vampire showing her fangs. Gordo had been dressed up as a punk, back then they didn't know in a year's time he would be. Miranda shook her head sadly at the fact that Lizzie still believed that Gordo would come back and everything would be back to normal, that he'd be their friend that they had known since the age of one. Miranda knew it was hopeless, it would never be the same.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need you reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"Lizzie, don't do this to yourself, he's n-" Lizzie cut her off, "Miranda, please, stop. I can't help it, I know you're right. But I want to try one last time." Lizzie pleaded. "One last time, maybe he's still the same, somewhere deep inside of him." She was still hopeful, Miranda said nothing.  
  
3 Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty brightening  
  
Miranda gave her a grim smile and left. Lizzie laid back on her bed and thought to herself, sometimes felt that Miranda had never truly liked Gordo that much, the feeling now over came her. She felt as if maybe Miranda really didn't want Gordo back. Miranda and him had been friends but Miranda competed with him, trying to be the better friend and all. Lizzie wasn't sure what to think of it other then no matter what Miranda thought, she wanted Gordo back, no, she needed Gordo back.  
  
As we die  
  
You and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
At lunch Lizzie saw her chance, she caught up to Gordo, "Dave, we need to talk." She seized his arm before he could protest and pulled him to an empty table. 'David Gordon." She stated.  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire." He said in the same formal tone mocking her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, almost pleadingly, he avoided her eyes,  
  
"Doing what?" he asked.  
  
"Ignoring us since we started school two months ago. Hanging out with the punks and rock bands? You don't talk to us, call us, come over, anything! For crying out loud, you won't even look at me when I talk!" she exclaimed suddenly furious, 'Who does he think he is!?' "Are you better then us suddenly?!" she snapped at him.  
  
He stared at her coolly, not even seeming to be slightly effected by her sudden outburst, "Look Mcguire, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out, I don't want or need you as a friend." He stated this looking at her smirking, "Obviously I gave you two too much credit, trying to get you two to figure it out on your own. Guess you two really are just two squealing bimbos, in your case, a squealing blonde bimbo." He glared at her, "Get lost Mcguire, you're pathetic." seeing she didn't budge, "What? Do I need to spell it out for you? Wait, I forgot, you bimbo's probably don't read." He said looking arrogantly down at her. Lizzie felt something inside her break and she slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. She held back tears as she looked up at him. He looked startled placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I thought maybe that you were still the boy I had known and loved since I was one, but you aren't and you'll never be again" she whispered angrily.  
  
She looked into his eyes and could have swore she saw a faint glimmer of remorse that maybe, just maybe, just a second. No, it was just her imagination.  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are.  
  
You and me  
  
I can see as dying. are we?  
  
As Lizzie walked off she realized what had broken earlier had been, her heart. Her heart that she had handed over that had been handed back ripped and torn by cutting words. Too bad she never turned back, maybe she would have seen Gordo's heart breaking in two though his eyes, seen the single tear that ran down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please! Send ideas! This is a one shot story once again, but send ideas for new stories or some of my unfinished ones! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Who Say's You Can't Run

1 Who Says You Can't Run  
  
By Devilchild211  
  
Author's notes…  
  
This is for Leby2001 since she wants another part so bad ( thanks for the idea Leby2001 & sorry for taking so long! I don't own Lizzie Mcguire, never will or Gordo would be the main character & it'd be on every day, become a soap opera, etc, etc… ( R+R please!!! This time I couldn't think of a song to set it to, sorry!  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay so maybe it would have been consider spying but I mean all I really did was happen to end up next to the two's table that was hidden by the trees while I hid behind bushes & a book- oh what the hell I was spying. I watched, hidden by the Nancy Drew book that I held in front of me, as I listened to the harsh exchanges between the two.  
  
"-for crying out loud, you won't even look at me when I talk!"  
  
"Look Mcguire, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out, I don't want or need you as a friend. Obviously I gave you two too much credit, trying to get you two to figure it out on your own. Guess you two really are just two squealing bimbos, in your case, a squealing blonde bimbo." He said with his arms crossed looking bored. I glared at him & held the book so hard that my knuckles turned white, 'How dare he speak of us in such a way.' I was at the point where was ready to throttle him but I managed to restrain myself all while thinking of pleasurable ways to mutate & murder him.  
  
"Get lost Mcguire, you're pathetic." He said arrogantly dismissing her & narrowed his eyes seeing she didn't budge, "What? Do I need to spell it out for you? Wait, I forgot, you bimbo's probably don't read." 'Oh god that arrogant little baste-'  
  
*crack* my thoughts were interrupted  
  
I gapped from above the book, Lizzie slapped him across the face with such force it snapped his head the other way. He stared at her, his eyes widened in shock & lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, she stared back her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I thought maybe that you were still the boy I had known and loved since I was one, but you aren't and you'll never be again" she whispered in a rough clogged voice & turned & fled.  
  
I got up furious, knocking over the chair in the progress ready to go give the moron a piece of my mind when I saw him… crying. I wasn't sure what to do, I was all for hating him earlier but now, I'm not sure what to do.  
  
"David?" He snapped to attention & stared at me expressionless.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked monotone  
  
"Why'd you just do that?" I asked  
  
"Do what? I didn't do anything, I just told her the plain cold hard truth." He said his voice rough & cold.  
  
"You just rejected Lizzie for no good reason & then you have the nerve to cry!" My anger was returning, "How dare you break Lizzie's heart & then CRY. Make yourself look like the good guy!!" I raised my hand slightly & tried to slap him across the face, I watched him almost as in slow motion as he closed his eyes half way but didn't try to stop me, his hands by his sides his head hanging as in defeat. I stopped my hand a mere inch from his face & then caressed his cheek that was still tinged with pink from Lizzie blow. His eyes widened in surprise, questioning my quick change in action.  
  
I sighed, "Gordo & you're suppose to be the genius." I shook my head.  
  
"Don't tell Lizzie." He said simply holding the hand that continued to caress his cheek.  
  
"How are you going to stop me?" I asked moving closer  
  
"You don't want to have to compete with me for friendship do you? To have to work for Lizzie to notice you as her best friend instead of the both us. Don't you like being the one she runs to when in need instead of hearing it second?" he asked leaning so close his breath on my face, I breathed in deep. 'He's so close' "Yes." I felt myself whisper truthfully. I use to be so angry back then, the fact that Lizzie always ran to Gordo instead of me, that was the third wheel in the friendship. Even guys Gordo's passed me on, he was the expert. He dated, he was a guy so he knew what he liked. I began to hate him yet in a way fall for him. I hated him because of the way he stole Lizzie's friendship but I fell in love with those intense eyes. But he was Lizzie's.  
  
"Then this is your chance. Don't waste it." He let go & was about walk away but I grabbed his arm jerked him roughly back, "Gordo, you can't run from us forever." I hissed into his ear.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked without skipping a beat. He jerked out of my grip, turned & ran down the street fading away into the orange sunset.  
  
I watched his retreating form, as one question ran though my mind, 'Should I tell Lizzie?'  
  
************************************************  
  
Review Review Review!!!! Please & remember to send ideas to Devilchild211@hotmail.com 


	3. Blind Dates

Don't Speak Chapter 3 By Devilchild211  
  
Author's Note Sorry everyone for not writing for um... how long. I was planning to stop since I started to lose interest cause of one of my friends were trying to find out every little detail about me! ARG!!! Do you know how annoying that is?! LOL Well any ways- a special sorry to Leby2000 since I know she wanted me to finish this story pretty badly (you kinda get that feeling when they review your story with only two chapters 10 times LOL) Well please R+R!!!  
  
*****  
  
I ran all the way to the park 4 miles from the school. I jogged in & stumbled onto a bench & sat down to catch my breath huffing & puffing. "Who the hell did Miranda think she was!?" I muttered annoyed under my breathe- I didn't need them! "I don't need them. I don't need them. I don't need them. I don't need them. I don't need them." I chanted to myself when I heard a muffled laugh & looked up to see Lana. Lana's my cousin from my mom's side of the family- when our high schools joined both of us met up- they hadn't gotten close until this year.  
  
She brushed back her long dark brown hair, "So- who don't you need?" she asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"Oh- just those two obnoxious girls that you always saw me with in 9th grade. They won't leave alone- apparently not hanging out with them is now officially a crime."  
  
She laughed, "Well forget about them- guess what?!" she said excitedly.  
  
"What?" my automatic response  
  
"I got you a date!! It's a blind date!!" She smiled evilly, I gulped.  
  
"NO! I mean. ehhh please no?", I was practically on my knee pathetically begging, she just glared. I wasn't going to win this one. I sighed. "Well at least not another goth with the switch blade again?" don't even ask me to explain. urgh. horrid flashbacks.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't know she was manic- depressive and was off her pills. Sheeze!!" she said sighing and rolling her eyes, "get ready by 7, nothing too fancy k?" she said as she began to leave.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to at least tell me something about her!?" I yelled after.  
  
*****  
  
I'm not sure what to do, I'm just sitting, dead silence. Should I tell her, but then what would happen? Would I be the third wheel while they patched everything up & act like they didn't notice I was just a boring back up plan? Yea I would. I reached over & gave her hug but I still couldn't say anything. I gulped- this was it- now or never, I had to tell her, taking a deep breathe. "Lizzie."  
  
"You don't want to have to compete with me for friendship do you? To have to work for Lizzie to notice you as her best friend instead of the both us. Don't you like being the one she runs to when in need instead of hearing it second?"  
  
His harsh words rang in my ears. God he knew how to hit home didn't he? She looked up at me- her accusing and glaring. "What?" 'It's now or never' I thought grimly to myself  
  
"I was. well- I was walking by & I kinda- well I kinda" I stuttered trying to tell her what happened with out sounding like-  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING" yeah- that. exactly  
  
"ehh."  
  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU MIRANDA!!! YOU WERE FREAKIN SPYING ON ME!!!" she screamed her face turning from the flushed pink it already was into a dark murderous red as she jumped up so fast she almost fell over almost tripping over her bed sheets. She glared at me her eyes alarmingly dark. Uh oh..  
  
"He was crying." I whispered.  
  
Her face changed from anger to shock in worlds speed time, the color draining from her flushed face  
  
"I don't get it- I don't get him!!" she yelled, I'm not sure if it was in anger or pain  
  
"Lizzie- Lizzie, it's ok." I said soothingly and I tried to hug her. She shrugged away and pushed me back.  
  
"I need to talk to him, I'm so confused. I want to get this settled." I stood there and shook my head sadly, I was already the third wheel. I turned to leave.  
  
"I love him."  
  
*****  
  
Review! Please!!! NOW! Sorry for it being short. 


End file.
